Raidou x Narumi Smut Fic (Pure crack)
by MariKuro
Summary: I was messing around with B7's slash generator and this happened. I'm not sorry.
**As I said, I didn't write this. I was messing around with a slash fic generator and created this abomination. I'm just posting it for laughs. Enjoy.**

* * *

Late one evening, Raidou was walking towards a strip club, tired from a long day spent dick sucking with Gouto. Raidou sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of anus licking Narumi, stroking his gorgeous diddly dong with his peener weiner. Mmm, thinking about Narumi was having an immediate effect on Raidou 's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his five dollar foot long, and was just starting to enjoy it when Gouto came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Raidou hid in his washing machine.

As Gouto went on his way, Raidou paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Narumi was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Narumi hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Narumi was sprawled half naked at Raidou's feet, groaning as he engaged in a bout of fingering and rubbing his diddly dong vigorously. Raidou blushed and waited for Narumi to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own diddly dong in sympathy. Finally Narumi's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Raidou !' Raidou coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Narumi said.

'I was just passing through.' Raidou replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my peener weiner and pretend you were doing it.' Narumi sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Raidou plucking thoughtfully at his own diddly dong. Raidou felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own diddly dong is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my shit hole?' Narumi's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photos of Tae that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Gouto so he'd have something to do other than dick sucking with me.'

'What's wrong with dick sucking?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of anus licking with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Tae was hanging around Mcdonald's when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of a strip club. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Narumi was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Raidou and Narumi naked in front of her. Raidou was sprawled over Narumi, trying to pull some sort of spatula out of his five dollar foot long!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Raidou looked worried.

'I was butt fucking Narumi,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the spatula on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my ding dong" Narumi complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your bootyhole.' Raidou tried to pull the spatula out again, and Narumi groaned and kicked him.

Tae looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little butt fucking with Raidou herself. Still, Narumi looked so helpless with the abused spatula sticking out of his peener weiner that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered. "After all, it can't stay there forever.' Raidou looked up at her with a combination of embarrassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Narumi by the ochinchin while you grab hold of the spatula.'

Nodding, Tae knelt and took hold of the spatula. It was slightly warm, as though Raidou had been using it on his shit hole.

'Pull!' Raidou shouted.

'Ouch!' Narumi cried as the spatula came out with a loud fart.

'Thank you Tae,' Raidou and Narumi both said at once.

'No problem,' Tae said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the spatula as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Narumi said. 'I'm using it on Raidou tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Tae said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Raidou and headed off in the direction of Mcdonald's. She'd be thinking about Raidou and the warm spatula for a long time to come.


End file.
